The primary objectives of the Biostatistics Shared Resource (BSR) are: 1. to collaborate with investigators of the Lombardi Cancer Center (LCC) on the design, conduct, monitoring, analysis and interpretation of clinical, basic science, and cancer prevention and control research projects; 2. to participate effectively in the activities of the Clinical Research Committee by providing biostatistical input to the planning and conduct of all LCC clinical trials; and 3.to educate LCC investigators in biostatistical methodology for the planning, analysis, and interpretation o cancer research studies. Members of the staff of the BSR interact with clinical, basic science, and cancer prevention and control investigators conducting cancer research projects in the LCC. During 1995, staff members of the BSR provided consultations to 18 LCC investigators on 35 peer reviewed and funded projects and to 33 research investigators on 63 pilot and developmental projects. The BSR is part of a Biostatistics Unit which investigates new biostatistical methods for problems arising in consulting. Funding is not requested for any biostatistical research projects.